In the dark
by Spike8
Summary: Its a Goten, Bra, Trunks and Pan humor fic. Pan imbarrises Trunks contless times in this story but its funny. there is some later romance between Goten and Bra+Trunks and Pan. this is not your usuall humor/romance fic.
1. Default Chapter

"In the dark"  
  
Chapter 1: mysteries revealed!!  
  
Pan walked down the dark hallway. She smiled softly as she thought of the previous day. Her dark raven colored hair was down to he butt. She had it in a French braid. It swayed to and froe as she walked. The hallway was dark. She now looked cautiously around. Trying not to be spotted. Pan looked into a room that was to her left, where Trunks slept. She peered inside. Trunks slept in a silent slumber. He didn't snore but Pan watched as he rolled around on his mattress. His chest went up and down softly. A sigh escaped his soft tender lips. She watched him sleep for a couple of minutes. The way he slept amazed her. He slept on his back. The blanket was rapped around his leg. The rest of it was hanging off the bed. His legs and arms where spread out on the bed. He stirred; Pan quickly hid herself against the wall. She let out a sigh of relief as she wiped a bit a sweat from her for head. Trunks rolled over in his sleep. He opened his mouth to speak " Pan, Panny" he called in his sleep. He mouthed I love you as he wrinkled up his nose. Pan rapped her hands around the doorframe. She Reluctantly peered inside to her relief, Trunks was still asleep. He tossed and turned relentlessly. It seemed to her that he was having a nightmare or a bittersweet dream.  
  
She wanted to wake him, but stopped herself. Her long pajama bottoms got snagged in a loose floorboard. She tried to walk but the floorboard gripped her pant leg tightly. Pan narrowed her eyes to her leg. She pulled on her pant leg. It wouldn't budge. So she slowly placed both her hands on the fabric and tugged on it gently. That freed it from the floorboard's grasp. With her pant leg freed she took one final look at Trunks. To her surprise he wasn't there.  
  
Pan let out a loud yawn. It wasn't loud enough to wake any body. Where'd he go? . He was here a minute a go she asked herself. Her eye's widened as she peered through the dark room. As she scanned it a cold shiver ran up her spine. Something told her that he was behind her. She ignored the warning. She shrugged it off. Pan continued to scan the room when she heard a faint voice. It was soft yet hoarse. The voice was mysterious. It sounded familiar but it couldn't have been. The voice echoed through the corroder.  
  
" Panny, Pannnny Pannnnny" it called. A cold breeze slowly swept through the hallway. She was starting to get scared. The voice still called out to her. She felt a warm breath on her neck. It tickled the little hairs on the back of her neck. As if someone was breathing down her neck. Pan quickly spun around.  
  
She got into her fighting position. Her breathing was now at a pant. No one was behind her. Pan's tense form loosened." Pannnny Pannnny" it called once more. She looked around for the owner of the voice but no luck. The owner was nowhere in sight. Fear was beginning to set in. she starred helplessly into the darkness. The voice was faint but grew louder.  
  
She was forced to her knees, paralyzed with fear. The palms of her hands were rapped firmly around her ears to drawn out the voice. It seemed to her that the walls were caving in. but they weren't. A little girl ran down the hall. Pan poked her head up and removed her hands from her ears. She starred at the little girl in disbelief. She shook her head, " no. No .no" she whispered breathlessly. The little girl looked like her when she was about the age of four. She wore a long black velvet dress. It looked like the green one that bulma had worn to the tournament when Trunks was eight. Her hair tied back in two long ponytails. They came out in front of her .the little girl reminded her of her mother when she was young. The little girl looked like both Pan and Videl. It was scary.  
  
She chased after a small blue ball. Her giggles grew louder as she grew closer. Another figure chased after her. It was a little boy. He laughed hysterically as he watched the little girl chase the ball. He looked like Trunks but had longer hair that was pulled back into two loose ponytails. His hair was a dark lavender color. Just like the little girl his ponytails were over his shoulders, out in front where they could be seen. Their voices weren't loud enough to wake anyone .Pan rubbed her eyes in attempt to make the two little children that ran towards her disappear. As soon as she opened her eye's she realized that she wasn't hallucinating. They were really there.  
  
Something seemed strange about the two children. They seemed familiar. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. As the children got closer she noticed something that could be helpful in identifying them. The little girl had a tail. The young boy behind her to had one too, but his tail was rapped firmly around his waist. They were both in fact saiyans without a doubt. Pan soon identified the big blue bandana that was rapped around the boy's neck. It looked similar to Trunks's. He wore a green gi, just like the one chibi Trunks wore but the belt was the same color as the bandana. The blue bandana overlapped it. It was large.  
  
The small blue ball hit Pan's foot. Then rolled to her side. Pan reached for the ball and picked it up. Pan then forced herself to her feet, despite her feet's protest. They wobbled beneath her with fear. The little girl opened her arms and ran to Pan. She called mommy as she ran. Her high squeaky voice echoed through the hallway. The little girl flew into Pan's arms. Pan dropped the ball as the little girl rapped her little hands around Pan's neck.  
  
It was a big shock to Pan she didn't know the little girl that was in her arms.  
  
Pan crouched down on her knees. So she was as tall as the little girl. She looked at Pan and smiled happily. " I missed you mommy" she squealed as she hugged Pan. Her little face was hidden in Pan's tank top. The little girl wouldn't let go of Pan. The boy then stood in front of her. Pan looked up from the little girl in her arms to the boy that stood before her. She swallowed hard. "Who are you?" Pan asked softly as she looked in to the little boys deep blue eyes. " Are you spirits?" she asked.  
  
The little boy laughed, so did the little girl. After he caught his breath from laughing he spoke. " No" he said shortly. " Oh" Pan said shortly. " Who are you?" she asked again. He didn't answer her. Instead he stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a wrinkled up piece of paper. He unfolded it and handed it to Pan. It was a picture of them with her and Trunks. Pan shook her head. She raised her head up from the picture. " Where'd you get that bandana?" Pan asked. The little boy brought his hand up to the bandana that was around his neck. He looked down at it and then to Pan. " Dad.. Gave it to me...." he trailed off. "Whose your dad?" Pan asked.  
  
" Trunks " he said shortly as he released the bandana from his grip. " whose your mom?" she asked once again. She dreaded the answer. " You" he said shortly. "No, you must be kidding," she denied as she shook her head." No, I 'm not kidding and yes you are my mother and hers" he said while pointing at his sister. " We were sent here by Grandma Bulma".   
  
" You and dad died in our time and we're here to stop that from happening again he said softly." dad gave me his bandana before he died and you gave my sister your orange one" he said while pointing to his sister's little hand. Where the orange bandana was rapped ". Before Pan could ask why the bandana was rapped around the little girl's hand he spoke. " She and I got in a battle before we came to this time". He said slowly with a straight face. It showed neither sadness nor happiness. He looked at the ground, his stomach growled. Pan looked at her watch. It said 5:03. " Are you kids hungry?". Pan laughed." yeah!" they both shrieked in unison. " Okay I'll take that as a yes" Pan laughed as she stuck her index figure in her ear and turned it counter clockwise. Then back again with her one eye shut. She then pulled it out. Her daughter laughed and gave a big smile.  
  
"What is your name?" Pan asked, turning towards the little girl. " Adrian Vegeta Briefs" she said happily. " That's a beautiful name," Pan said happily. " And yours?" she asked. Turning to the young boy with dark lavender hair. He stayed silent for a moment then spoke. " Trunks jr." he said softly, almost at a whisper. " That's great". " Who named you? Me or you father?"" Pan asked. " Dad did," he said flatly. " Since I looked like his twin he named me that". He murmured, " Okay since that's settled I think we can eat" Pan said happily. She got to her feet. Adrian held her arms out toward Pan. She reached out to Pan on her tipy toes. Pan looked at her and smiled. She then bent over to pick her up.  
  
Adrian rapped her hands around Pan's neck. Her legs were rapped around Pan's side. Trunks jr. walked close to her. He crossed his arms as he walked. His hair was down to his ankles. Pan turned to her future son. She was silent for a moment then spoke. " How old are you?" she asked Trunks jr. " eight" he said shortly. " And your sister?". Adrian pulled her head up from Pan's chest. " Six" she answered putting her head back on its resting place. She then dozed off as Pan walked. Pan then opened her mouth to speak. " When was the last time you cut your hair?" she asked Trunks jr. " about a week ago". He mumbled.  
  
"Are you serious?". " Its so long". She said with a hint a surprise in her voice." yep" he answered. " Its this long because I went into the room of spirit in and time. I didn't get a chance to cut it again.". " oh " Pan said shortly." if you want I can have Bulma cut it for you". " That would be great!". He replied happily.  
  
" okay I'll take that as a yes ". She laughed. " I'll have Bulma cut it later". Pan said as she walked into the living room. Adrian slept silently on Pan's chest. With her thumb in her mouth. Her dress was down to knees. She stirred a little as she slept. The beating of Pan's heartbeat became a soft lullaby to the small girl. As Pan's chest went up and down so did the little girl. .  
  
Pan walked over to the couch. She set Adrian down. Adrian stirred a little when Pan laid her down. She rolled over in her sleep. Pan then walked over to the closet. The closet was in the corner of the room. It was full of blankets and sheets. She scanned the inside of the closet. Seconds later she found a blanket. Pan grabbed the blanket then walked over to the couch. Adrian shivered a little as Pan walked closer. She then placed the blanket on little Adrian then tucked her in..  
  
She let out a soft sigh as Pan walked away. Pan looked back at Adrian as she walked. She turned her attention to Trunks jr. he stood next to her without saying a word. He seemed to be troubled. Pan walked into the kitchen. She flicked on the light switch as she walked in. Trunks jr. walked over to the table as Pan walked over to the fridge. She opened it and then peered inside. It was over filled with food of all sorts. Pan turned towards Trunks jr. while holding on to the fridgerater door. " What would you like to eat?". She asked. Trunks jr. poked his head up. " Uh ... I'd like some scrabbled eggs, orange juice, 6 pieces of toast, and some cereal, please." he replied happily with a smile. " Okay no prob". " But what should I make for Adrian?". She asked. " Just double what your making for me, but skip the cereal." he replied. " Okay, thanks." Pan said softly as she took out the eggs, the bread, and the orange juice. She walked over to the cubert and opened it. The golden Grams stood right in front of all the other boxes of cereal. Pan reached for the box but turned to Trunks jr. while doing so.  
  
He looked so sad. Pan couldn't help but feel bad. Her and Trunks dying in his time might have been what was on his mind. She let out a soft sigh. Trunks's jr. let go of his bandanna and turned to Pan. He looked into her soft brown eyes. Pan grabbed the cereal and turned to him. She saw his eye's meet hers. There was an awkward silence between them. She set the cereal down on the white counter. " What kind of cereal do you want? " she asked softly. "I'll have some golden grams, please," he said with a smile.  
  
Pan had every thing cooked in a matter of minutes. She set everything on the table. Trunks jr. seemed to be happy. He looked like he hadn't seen a decent meal in weeks. His eye's widened with joy when she set the food out in front of him. Pan walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Adrian stirred as Pan approached her. She snuggled deeper into the blanket. Her tail hung out from underneath the blanket.  
  
Pan had everything on the table. She walked closer to Adrian. Adrian rolled over. Pan shook her softly. She stirred, opening her eyes to find Pan at her side. Her little stomach growled louder than it had earlier. Pan smiled at Adrian. Adrian sat up slowly while rubbing her eyes. She let out a yawn. She then pushed herself off the couch. Her tail unraveled itself and stretched. She smiled happily and looked at Pan. She reached for Pan's hand. Adrian grabbed Pan by the hand and walked towards the kitchen.  
  
Trunks jr. and Adrian had just finished their rather large breakfast. As they walked inTrunks's jr. had just finished his orange juice. He then turned to Pan. She starred at him and then at the clock that stood in the corner. it read 6:00 am. Pan jumped at the sound of footsteps down the stairs. The figures footsteps grew louder as he came closer. He yawned, she then recognized him. It was Trunks. He then stepped graciously into the kitchen. With a stupid smile plastered on his pale face. Pan turned to him. She reached into a drawer then pulled out a pan. She gripped it tightly. When Trunks walked into the kitchen she whacked him with the pan. Pan, Adrian, and Trunks jr. let out a loud laugh. Trunks sat up and rubbed the back of his head. A large red bump appeared on the back of his head. " OWWWWWWWWW, what the fuck was that for! He whined. " Hey will you watch your language you baka!!!" Pan yelled in his face.  
  
"Okay fine!" he yelled back. He turned his head to the table were Trunks jr. sat.  
  
" Whose that Pan?" Trunks asked still starring at the little boy. " Oh that's Trunks jr. and that's Adrian" .Pan said pointing to each kid as she said their names.  
  
" Wait a second". " Did you say Trunks jr.?" he asked raising a brow. " Why yes I did," Pan laughed. Adrian came out from behind Pan's leg and smiled. Her tail swayed from side to side. Trunks sr. stared at her.  
  
A soft tearing ssssfssst sound could be heard from behind Trunks sr. he didn't hear it.  
  
Trunks junior's ears twitched as he stared at his dad. From the small slit in Trunks's boxers emerged a long brown furry tail.  
  
Adrian starred at Trunks with her curiosity growing. " Daddy's got a tail too," she giggled. " Fuck" Trunks sr. muttered.  
  
" Hold it, did she just call me daddy?" Trunks asked. " How come mommy doesn't have one?" Adrian asked sounding disappointed. " Trunks she did call you daddy because you are her dad" Pan said flat out. " Adrian sweetie what were you talking about?" Pan asked turning her attention towards her future daughter. " Daddy's got a tail like mine!" she squealed grabbing her tail and holding it out so Pan and Trunks could see.  
  
" fuck" Trunks muttered once again. His tail wagged happily behind him. Pan couldn't contain her laughter any more, She bursted out laughing. " T-T- Trunks's y-y-your tail grew b-b-back" Pan laughed. She couldn't speak without laughing. By now Pan was rolling around on her back laughing.  
  
" L-l-looks l-like y-you h-have t-to g-get I-it cut off again!" Pan laughed. " Will you shut up Pan!" Trunks yelled. Adrian fell on her butt and started to cry. "Daddy t-told m-m-mommy t-to s-s-shut u-u-up!" she cried sobs included.  
  
Trunks stood up and walked over to Adrian. He got to his knees. " I'm sorry sweetie come here" he said sweetly. Adrian wrapped her arms around Trunks. Her cries were muffled but could still be heard. Trunks rubbed her back and tried his best to come her down.  
  
At that moment Bulma walked into the kitchen. She dragged her feet. A loud yawn escaped her pale pink lips. She didn't notice Pan, Trunks, and the other two kids that were in the kitchen. She continued to walk over to the counter.  
  
Coffee was the only thing she could think of. Her long blue robe dragged on the floor. Her eyes were half way open. Pan watched Bulma walk over to the coffee pot. Bulma gripped the glass pot and walked over to the sink. Trunks jr. stared over to her. She turned the nozzle towards her. Hot water slowly flowed out. She put the glass pot underneath. Minutes later she had it filled to the brim. She turned off the water and put it back on the base of the coffee pot. She flicked the switch and walked over to the table  
  
Adrian removed her head from Trunks chest. She stared up at him. He wiped her tears from her eyes with his thumb. She gave Trunks a soft smile and sniffed.  
  
Bulma pulled out a chair. It creaked slightly. Trunks jr. was across from her. She starred over across the table to him. Her eyes grew large as she stared at the figure. He looked like Trunks.  
  
" Hi grandma" he said with a smile. " Who are you?" Bulma asked. Pan stopped laughing and walked over to the table. She sat down next to Bulma. " I'm Trunks jr. I'm from the future" he said softly. Adrian looked over to the table. Her eyes lit up. She quickly got to her feet and ran over to Bulma.  
  
" Grandma!" she squealed. Bulma turned around to see a small six-year-old girl. She looked a lot like Pan and Videl. "Bulma that's Adrian" Pan said softly with a smile. Adrian jumped onto Bulma's lap. Her tail swayed back and forth.  
  
" Bulma can you do me a favor?" Pan asked. Trunks sr. stood up and walked over to the table and sat next to Trunks's jr. Bulma turned to Pan and smiled. " Sure what do ya need?" she replied happily. " Can you please cut my hair?" Trunks jr. cut in before Pan could speak.  
  
" Is that what you were going to ask Pan?" Bulma asked. " Yeah" Pan replied shortly.  
  
" Well can you cut his hair Bulma?" Pan asked. " Yeah sure that won't be a problem". Bulma replied.  
  
" You have to cut Trunks's tail again Bulma" Pan laughed. " It grew back again" Bulma sighed heavily turning to Trunks sr. he nodded. Just then Vegeta walked in. " no your not onna" he growled. " I give up anyway mom I don't think we should cut it off again" Trunks sr. sighed.   
  
" Will you stop calling me onna!" Bulma yelled.  
  
" Did I make you mad onna?" Vegeta mock pouted. " Trunks you're not keeping that tail of yours and that's final! Bulma yelled turning to Trunks. " Why?" he whined. " BECAUSE YOUR THE PRESIDENT OF CAPSULE CORP. AND YOU CANNOT WALK AROUND WITH TH- THAT THING HANGING OUT OF YOUR BUTT!" Bulma yelled angrily at Trunks sr.  
  
Adrian put her hands over her ears and forced her eyes shut. " Grandma can you please stop yelling?" Adrian asked. " I'm sorry Adrian I'll stop yelling in your ears" Bulma replied.  
  
" Who are the brats onna?" Vegeta asked. " Our grandkids you baka!" she said angrily. She didn't yell but she said it loudly. " Do the brat's fight onna?" Vegeta asked. " Yes we do grandpa" Trunks's jr. replied. " Are you a super saiyan brat?" Vegeta asked walking closer to the table.  
  
" no I'm up to level four" Trunks jr. said flatly with a smirk. Vegeta nearly dropped dead. " Great we can spar later brat" Vegeta smirked.  
  
Adrian took her hands from her ears and smiled at Bulma. " Thanks Grandma" Adrian sad happily. " Your welcome sweetie" Bulma smiled. She looked down at Adrian's hand. It was bleeding. The bandana that was around it was stained with blood. " What happened to your hand Adrian?" Bulma asked. " Me and Trunks got into a fight in our time" she replied starring at the ground. She hugged herself and shivered. " Aren't you cold with that on Adrian?" Bulma asked.  
  
Adrian nodded. " Come with me and I'll get you some warm cloths," Bulma said happily. " Thanks" Adrian replied. " Would you like to take a bath too?" Bulma asked. " Yeah!" she squealed. " Okay come on then," Bulma said with a smile. Adrian hopped off her lap.  
  
" Bulma maybe when you get back you can cut Trunks jrs. hair". Pan asked. " Yeah I guess I can do that" Bulma replied. Bulma forced herself to her feet with a low moan. Her  
  
back hurt very badly. She smiled happily at Adrian. Even though she was in immense pain she was too proud to show it. Adrian stood next to Bulma. " Hold on a second, Adrian can I ask you something?" Pan asked. Adrian nodded. " You know earlier? Well what did you mean when you asked why I didn't have a tail?" Pan asked. A cold shiver ran up her spine. " Do I have a tail in your time?" Pan added. Adrian was silent for a moment. " Yes" she said softly almost at a whisper. " Oh" Pan said shortly looking down at the table. " Common Adrian lets go" Bulma said sweetly. She nodded to Bulma and started running for the stairs. She stopped at the foot of the stairs and looked back at Bulma and smiled. " I'll meet you in the bathroom!" Adrian yelled to Bulma, while holding on to the railing of the stairs. " Okay sweetie I'll be up there in a minute!" Bulma yelled back. She gave Bulma a nod of approval and continued up the stairs. Bulma walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. The stairs were quickly coming into view. She wasn't walking very fast on account of the fact that she was still half awake. Her feet were dragging on the navy blue carpet. She placed her right hand on the railing to hold herself up. The other hand was down to her side. Bulma finally made it up the stairs. A heavy sigh escaped her pale pink lips. She peered into the bathroom. Adrian was sitting on the floor fingering her tail. She didn't see Bulma. Her hair was a mess. Loose blue hairs went out in every direction. It was tied back in a loose bun. Adrian's hair was slightly messy but it wasn't as bad as Bulma's. She was a spitting image of bothVidel and Pan. She looked up at Bulma and smiled. Bulma smiled back and walked over to the tub. She drew the bath water. It filled quickly thanks to one of Bulma's inventions. Adrian undressed quickly and literally jumped into the tub. There was water everywhere. The green run in front of the tub was soaked. The front of Bulma's robe was wet too. Bulma walked over to the sink. She opened the bottom cubert. She peered into it. Moments later she emerged with a small black box. It was all dusty. A soft smile appeared on her pale face. She opened it and starred down at the contents. They were Trunks's old bath toys. Bulma walked over to the bathtub and quickly set the small box down. Adrian looked down at it with wide eyes. " Thanks grandma!" she said happily. " Your welcome" Bulma smiled. " I'm gonna go and get some fresh cloths I'll be back in a minute kay?" Bulma asked. Adrian just nodded. She then turned her attention to the toys that were in front of her. Bulma exited the room. " How did she know?" Adrian asked not expecting an answer. With that she picked up the blue submarine and started playing with it. Bulma came back a couple of minutes later. She had one of Trunks's old shirts. It was long sleeved and was a dark blue color. The rest of the shirt was white. Capsule corp. was written across the chest. It was in plain black text. Bulma also had a pair of black socks and some brown overalls. They had the capsule corp. logo on the front. The socks were plain. She also had a pair a boots in hand too. They too looked like the boots chibi Trunks wore. She walked over to the toilet and set the cloths down on the seat. Bulma looked over at Adrian and gave her a soft smile. " Adrian sweetie its time to get out" Bulma said softly. " Okay" Adrian whined getting out of the tub. She turned to the toilet and grabbed the shirt and pulled it over her head with no problem. She then slid on some underwear and the socks. She turned to Bulma." Grandma I need some help" she said sweetly. " What do you need help with?" Bulma asked. " The overalls" she replied shortly. " Hehe of course" Bulma laughed nervously. She walked over to Adrian. " What do you need me to do?" Bulma asked. "Can you please cut a hole right here?" Adrian asked holding up the overalls and pointing to where she wanted the hole." What do you need the hole for?" Bulma asked raising a brow. " My tail silly" Adrian laughed showing it to Bulma. " Oh" Bulma said shortly walking over to the sink. She opened the top drawer and pulled out the scissors. "Can you please hand me the overalls please?" Bulma asked. Adrian handed Bulma the overalls. She quickly made a small slit big enough for her tail to slide through. " Thanks" Adrian said shortly putting on the overalls. She had them on half way and then reached her hand down to the base of her spine. Bulma just stood next to Adrian with the boots in her hand. Adrian bit her lip and forced her eyes shut. After that she forced her tail through the small slit.  
  
She then pulled the straps over her shoulders. Being careful not to get her hair caught she put the knobs through the metal pieces. They clicked as she connected them. With the overalls on she turned to Bulma. She didn't say anything to Adrian she just handed the boots to her. The overalls were baggy and so was the shirt but Adrian seemed to like it. Bulma threw Adrian's dress in the hamper. Adrian quickly put on the boots and stood up." Adrian come here for a second" Bulma asked. She walked over to Bulma picking up her mom's orange bandana from the floor. Her hand was still bleeding. " Can I see you hand please" Bulma asked. Adrian held out he bloody hand. Bulma then began to examine it. She winced in pain and tried to yank her hand from Bulma's grip. Bulma had her one hand firmly placed around Adrian's small wrist. She let go and pulled out some kind of spray and some gauze. " Adrian I'm going to spray your hand to make it feel better," Bulma said looking into Adrian's eyes. " Please don't yank you hand away when I spray it okay?" Bulma asked. She nodded to Bulma. With that Bulma sprayed Adrian's hand. The little girl winced in pain but didn't pull her hand away. She didn't cry but she bit her lip. Bulma quickly bandaged Adrian's hand with the gauze. " Okay all done" Bulma said happily. Adrian quickly stuck her mom's bandana in her front pocket. It was stained in blood. There were only small spots where you could see the bandana's real color. Other than that there was just blood. The bandana was slightly dampened with blood. Adrian's hand was slightly bloody from the bandana. " Adrian can I please wash the bandana?" Bulma asked. " No" Adrian said softly. " It's all bloody Adrian it really needs to be washed" Bulma argued. " If you let me wash it I'll show you pictures of you mom and dad" Bulma tried to persuade her. " Or I can show you some of my inventions". " Okay fine" Adrian said softly pulling out the bandana. She handed it Bulma. Bulma took it and place it in the hamper. " Can I please see some of your invention now grandma?" she pleaded. " Okay but we have to go down stairs first". I have to cut your brother's hair remember" Bulma informed. Minutes later, Bulma walked into the kitchen. Adrian was close behind. Her overalls were dragging on the marble floor. The striped brown tips of her boots could be seen from underneath her brown overalls. She poked her head out from Bulma's side and ran up to Trunks. " Hi daddy!" she squealed as she jumped onto his lap. Bulma walked over to the counter. She opened a drawer and looked at the contents. " Uh ha! Found em!!" she said happily as she pulled out a medium sized mirror and a pair of black handled scissors. She turned to Trunks jr. " Trunks can you please take your hair out of the ponytails you have them in?" she asked while walking towards him. She had the scissors, the mirror, and a brush in hand. She came up behind Trunks jr. he looked like cousin it. His hair was down in his eyes. Every ones eyes were on Bulma. She had her scissors in hand. " How do you was me to cut it?" she asked looking down at him. " Like dads if you don't mind grandma". He replied. " Okay then" she said as she started cutting. Minutes later. Bulma fished cutting his hair. Trunks jr. had his eyes closed. He was scared to open them. Bulma then tapped him on the shoulder. Her opened his eyes and could actually see the kitchen. He smiled happily and turned to Bulma. " Thanks". " I can finally see!" he said happily. Adrian hopped of Trunks lap and ran over to Bulma's side. She tugged on Bulma's robe. Bulma looked down at Adrian and smiled. " Can we go now? Adrian whined. "Okay we can go" Bulma smiled. " Bulma where are you going?" Pan asked as Bulma approached the lab door next to the dishwasher. " I'm just taking Adrian into the lab. She wanted to see some of my inventions". Bulma replied. " Oh" Pan said shortly. Adrian was at Bulma's side. Bulma typed in the code to open the door. The door slid open with ease. " Hey Grandma! Can I come too?" Trunks jr. asked." Yeah sure Trunks" Bulma replied. Trunks jr. ran over to Bulma. " Trunks you and Pan can come with us too if you want?" Bulma called. " Yeah sure why not" Pan and Trunks said at the same time. They looked at each other. 


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble in the lab or getting...

(Abbreviations: c. = chibi) (gommen naisi= really sorry ) Chapter 2: Trouble in the lab or getting revenge??  
  
When they all stepped into the lab the door slammed behind them. Trunks jr. and Adrian jumped. They turned around. " Its okay the door is supposed to close like that " Bulma smiled. " Oh". Trunks jr. and Adrian said at the same time. Trunks sr. was still in his boxers. His tail swayed lazily behind him. He was topless. " Here we go" Bulma muttered as she walked over to one of her inventions. It was a tiny cube with over a million buttons on it. Adrian ran up beside Bulma. Trunks jr. followed her. " Ooo" Adrian cooed as she gawked at the small cube. " Trunks do you remember this invention?" Bulma smirked as she held it out so everyone could see. " Yeah. How could I not? Just looking at it gives me the creeps", Trunks sr. said shivering slightly. " Does it still work?" Trunks sr. asked. " I don't know but we can see if it does" Bulma said with an evil grin. " Pan come here for a sec" Bulma called. " There's only one way to find out if it still works Trunks" Bulma added. " Pan would you mind testing it out". " It's not going to hurt you," she added quickly. Pan stepped forward. She was right in front of Bulma with a petrified look on her face. She swallowed hard before looking Bulma in the eye. " If it does work we're gonna have a very happy child on our hands" Bulma laughed. " Here Pan stick out your hand" Bulma instructed. The cube was small enough to fit in the palm of anyone's hands. She pressed a blue button and quickly handed it to Pan and stepped back. Pan held the small cube in her shaky hand. Her whole body was shaking with fear now. A sharp pain then erupted at the base of Pan's spine. The pain was excruciating. It hurt so badly. Like there were a thousand knifes going in and out of her back. She dropped to the floor and dropped the small cube. Her hands were now placed out in front of her. She bit her lip and forced her eyes shut. Blood oozed from the cut on her lip. It bled slightly. She was on her knees. The pain lasted for a view seconds. Trunks kneeled down beside her. He could see how much pain she was in. he began to make soothing sounds and then started rubbing Pan's back. " It's okay Pan Chan it'll be over in a couple of seconds," he whispered in her ear. A soft ripped sound could be heard from behind Pan. Just then a long brown fury tail emerged from the small slit in her pants. Pan didn't hear the ripping of her pants. All she knew was that she was in a lot of pain. Adrian stood next to Trunks Jr. She smiled happily. Trunks jr. was silent his face showed neither happiness nor sadness. It was expressionless. He stared down at his future mother. " I'm going to kill you for this Trunks!" she whispered in Trunks's ear. She sat up right but was still on her knees. Trunks sr. quickly got to his feet and quickly extended his hand out to Pan. She refused to grab it. She moaned slightly and forced herself to her feet. She shot Trunks a death glare. Her tail swayed lazy behind her. It tickled her bare back. Where the tank top didn't cover. Adrian hopped up and down happily. She smiled at Pan. " Well it still works!" Bulma laughed. " It does and Pan's going to kill me" Trunks sr. added through clenched teeth shooting Bulma a death glare.  
  
" Gommen nasai about the pain Pan" Bulma said turning to a very pissed Pan. " That wasn't supposed to happen," she added quickly. " What d- does that invention d-do Bulma?" Pan asked in a shaky voice. She dreaded the answer. " This is gonna be hard to explain" Bulma sighed sitting down in a black chair rubbing her temples. " Trunks can you show her please" Bulma said to Trunks sr. " Okay" he replied shortly. Trunks then grabbed Pan's tail and brought it to her attention. " See Pan it helps you grow back you tail" he said nearly on the verge of laughing. " Oh" she said shortly. " Can you cut it off now?" she asked. " You've had your fun now cut it off!" she said on the brink of yelling. " Dad will kill me if he sees!" she added quickly. " It's gonna hurt if I do Pan" Trunks sr. added. "Mommy's got a tail now too!" Adrian squealed. " Mommy please don't cut it off!" Adrian pleaded giving Pan the sad puppy eyes. "Fine I won't " Pan gave in with a heavy sigh. " But I 'm going to kill Trunks!" she said angrily through her clenched teeth. " I'm really sorry Pan!" Trunks sr. said turning to Pan. " If it'll make you feel any better you can do what ever you want to me with one of mom's invention's" he sighed." Just please don't be mad at me". He knew he was going to regret this. " Yay! You mean it Trunks! Wow this is going to be fun!!" Pan squealed jumping up and down like a hyper active five- year- old.  
  
" If I let you do it will you promise not to kill me?" he asked. " Yeah I promise I won't kill you but I'm going to torture you!" Pan laughed evilly. " Hmmm.. What to use what to use.." Pan mused while staring at a near by table. " Pan I agree in letting you torture me for a day" he admitted. "Ahh! I got it!!" she squealed with joy. " Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to be good" Trunks sr. whined. " I know what invention to use!" Pan squealed. She ran over to Bulma and bent over to whisper in her ear. " Bulma do you still have that invention that well uh turns people back into kids!" Pan whispered in Bulma's ear. " Yeah why?" Bulma whispered back. " Trunks said he let me do what ever I want to him with one of your inventions and that's the one I wanna use!" Pan whispered back. Bulma nodded. " Its over there!" Bulma said aloud pointing to something that kinda looked like the dragon raidar. Bulma had a confused look on her face. Pan ran over to it and picked it up. " Bulma can you uh.. Help me with this?" Pan asked while turning the invention in all directions. " Yeah hold on!" Bulma said while forcing herself from her chair. Adrian and Trunks jr. were starring at them. They were on the verge of laughing. Adrian sat down on her butt. Trunks jr. continued standing. He knew what Pan was going to do. It was so funny but he didn't want to laugh. Bulma walked up to Pan. " Here let me see it Pan?" Bulma asked extending her hand out. " Kay" Pan said shortly handing Bulma the invention. She watched Bulma fiddle with the invention. " Alright Pan how old do you want him?" Bulma whispered. " Eight" Pan whispered back. Bulma nodded and yanked the large antenna out of the invention. She fiddled with view knobs. Trunks sr. hid behind Trunks jr. he was shaking in fear. " Trunks a little help here!"" I don't know what to do she's gonna kill me!" Trunks sr. said to Trunk's Jr. " Well she isn't gonna kill you dad she's gonna do something even worse!" Trunks jr. said as he crossed his arms. "What's that? Trunks's sr. asked raising an eyebrow. " Uh.. I can't tell you dad cause or mom's gonna kill me!" Trunks jr. replied nervously. " Trunks this is gonna be a riot!" " Your not gonna be able to go to work!" Pan laughed. " What do you mean by that that?" Trunks sr. asked turning to Pan. " Just wait and see!" Pan said with an evil look in her eye. " Okay Bulma you can press the button now!" Pan said happily. Just then Bulma pressed the button. A large blue beam shot at Trunks sr. he forced his eyes shut. A blue aurora surrounded him. Bulma looked at Trunks sr. and started laughing. " I'm s-s-sorry T-Trunks!" Pan made me do it!" Bulma laughed. There was a big flash of light. When it cleared eight-year- old Trunks stood. " What did Pan make you do mom?" chibi Trunks sr. asked. "Aaaahhh! What's going on mom m-my v-voice is high and squeaky l-like i-it was when I- I was e-eight!" Trunks sr. yelled. " I feel so fuckin small!" He mumbled angrily. " Now were even Trunks!" Pan yelled back. Trunks jr. turned to his dad with a mirror in hand. " Here dad take a look" Trunks jr. said flatly handing chibi Trunks sr. a mirror. " Thanks" he said shortly. " Pan what the fuck is your problem. why the hell did you make me this age!" chibi Trunks sr. yelled angrily looking up from the mirror to Pan. " You said that I could do anything to you and I decided to do this" she replied sweetly. She was on her tippy toes rocking back and forward with her arms behind her. " Cause your so cute Trunks!" that's why I made you this way!" Pan said. "Come here Trunks!" Pan called. Chibi Trunks walked up to Pan. " C'mon Trunks it's not that bad and hey it's only for a day!" Pan said cheerfully. " I had to get even Trunks and you know me when I get an idea there's no stopin me!" " I know Pan Chan but you didn't have to do this!" "This fuckin sucks" he muttered. He said sadly. " Okay I'll talk to uncle Goten and maybe I can convince him to join you!" Pan said happily.. " That would be nice Pan Chan". Chibi Trunks smiled evilly. Unfortunately Bulma heard him." Watch your mouth Trunks or I'm going to have to wash your mouth out with soap!" Bulma yelled. " Sorry" he said looking down. "No swearing!" she added. " No mooning people either!" she added quickly. Everyone except her fell over. " Mom I'm not eight years old in the mind". I'm still 29 years old!" chibi Trunks sr. argued." That maybe so but your still immature Trunks!" Bulma yelled angrily. " It's okay Bulma calm down" Pan said while placing her hands on Bulma's shoulders. " Okay your right Pan. I have to go cook lunch anyway" Bulma sighed. Walking out of the lab. " Mom I need some cloths" chibi Trunks sr. said weakly looking at his mom as she walked out. She ignored him. " Dad I have some extra cloths" Trunks jr. said looking over to chibi Trunks sr. he pulled out a capsule, pressed the button and threw it on the ground. " I don't know what you like to wear dad but I have a wide selection" Trunks jr. added. Chibi Trunks sr. looked over to him and smile. "Thanks" chibi Trunks sr. said while walking over. There was a blue backpack on the floor. Trunks kneeled down beside it. He unzipped it. Chibi Trunks sr. came up behind him. " Okay let's see" Trunks whispered as he looked through the blue backpack. " Dad I have a long sleeved black shirt and some black gi pants. You can wear that or you can wear a green gi like the one I'm wearing" Trunks jr. informed. "Okay I'll take the black shirt and black pants if you don't mind" chibi Trunks sr. replied. " Thanks a lot Trunks". " My boxers are about to fall off. If it wasn't for my tail they probably would have," he laughed nervously. Adrian ran up to chibi Trunks sr. " daddy. Daddy. Daddy!" she squealed. She gave him a hug. He fell over with a thud. She hugged him tightly. " Adrian sweetie can you please get off of me!" chibi Trunks sr. choked. " Okay daddy" she said sadly getting up. " Here dad" Trunks jr. said as he handed chibi Trunks sr. the cloths. " Thanks I'll be back in a couple of minutes!" he said as he ran over to a near by closet. " I gotta change my cloths!" he yelled as he shut the closet door. " You know what kids today is going to be a very fun day!" Pan laughed. Adrian nodded. Chibi Trunks sr. came back a few minutes later. He seemed to be in extreme discomfort. His face was a tad flushed. He ran over to Pan. His tail was nowhere to be seen. `Did he cut it off? ` Pan mused. " What's wrong Trunks?" Pan asked while getting down on one knee. " Pan I need a little help" he said softly almost at a whisper. A crimson red bridge appeared over his nose. " M-m-my tail's." he trailed off looking at the ground. Concern flooded over Pan at that moment. He looked up at Pan " Trunks are you okay? Pan asked. " No" he whispered looking down at the ground to hide his embarrassment." Do you promise not to laugh?" he whispered. "Yes" she replied shortly". " My tail is t-t-tickling my balls" he stuttered looking back at the ground. " And its very uncomfortable" he whispered so the kids would hear. Trunks Jr's. ears twitched when c. Trunks spoke. A crimson red bridge appeared over his nose. He heard, but Adrian didn't. " That must be uncomfortable" Pan said trying to comfort him. " Pan can you help me?" he asked. "Sure what do you need me to do Trunks?" Pan asked. " Can you cut a small slit in pants and pull it out through there?" he asked sweetly. " Okay Trunks come here I'll fix it" Pan said sweetly. He turned around and bit his lip. " Trunks its not going to hurt" Pan giggled. " Adrian sweetie can you please get me the scissors?" Pan asked looking over at Adrian. She nodded and ran over to the table where the scissors were and grabbed them. She then ran back over to Pan. She quickly handed them to Pan with a smile. " Thanks Adrian" Pan smiled turning her attention to chibi Trunks sr. " are you ready Trunks?" Pan asked. He turned his head around and nodded. " Please don't move or this will really hurt" Pan informed. With that she looked around to find were his tail began. She quickly found it. "Uh ha! Found it!" she said happily. With that she made a small slit in his Pants. She grabbed the tip and gently pulled it out through the whole in his pants. " There ya go Trunks!" she said happily. " Thanks Pan chan that's a lot better" he said happily. "I can't see very well I'm gonna go and get my glasses" he said softly. " I'll be back in about 2 minutes Pan". He said quickly. With that he ran out of the lab as fast as he could. He ran up to his room at lightning speed. He came back about a minute later with his oversized glasses on. " I'm back Pan," he said quickly pushing his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose. They kept drooping. He also had his blue bandana in his hand. " Trunks you should get another pair just for today they 're to big" Pan giggled. " Ha .ha. Ha very funny Pan chan" he said sarcastically. " I'm sorry Trunk's it's just funny," she said softly. " Why did you bring you bandana down here?" Pan asked raising an eyebrow. " Well I feel naked without it Pan" he said as he tied the two ends together behind his neck. The blue bandana was huge. It was loose around his neck and it was so big that it went all the way down to his knees. His stomach growled. It echoed throughout the lab. " Uh.. Sorry I'm hungry," he laughed nervously. Pan sweat dropped. " Okay we better go back into the kitchen" Pan said quickly. With that she lead the way out of the lab. Chibi Trunks sr. was behind her. Adrian and Trunks jr. followed. When they walked in to the kitchen Vegeta was eating at the table, at a normal saiyan pace. He saw chibi Trunks sr. in the corner of his eye. He spat out the food that was in his mouth and looked at his son. " What the fuck is going on onna?" He yelled. He was practically choking on the remaining rice in his mouth. Bulma was across the table with chunks of rice on her face. " Nothing Veggie Pan just got even with Trunks is all" she said in a matter- of -fact- tone. " That's all dad," Trunks added. Pan was right behind him. Adrian and Trunks were by her side. " Mom I'm hungry!" Trunks whined. " Oh yeah I need a smaller pair of glasses these are to big. They keep on falling down!" he informed " Okay Trunks". " Foods on the table and there's more commin so everybody sit down" Bulma informed. Everyone hurried over to the table. Chibi Trunks sr. sat next to Pan and Adrian sat on the other side. Trunks jr. sat next to Vegeta. His face was expressionless like Vegeta's. They were so much a like. Bra walked in. "Mornin Mom, dad, Trunks, and Pan." She said happily. `Something isn't right` Bra thought. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned towards the table. Bra was wearing a red silk tank top and a pair of silky red pants to match. " Mornin aunt Bra". " Morning Bra". Both Trunks said at the same. " What's going on?" " Who called me aunt Bra?" Bra yelled angrily looking around. Mostly out of confusion. " Me " said a small voice that sounded oddly familiar. " Me who?" Bra asked. Trunks jr. stood up. His chair squeaked when he pushed it back " Me" he said again. " You look a lot like my brother". She gawked. " Bra, that's you nephew and that's you niece". Chibi Trunks sr. sad softly. " What!" she screamed. Adrian put her hands on her ears and forced her eyes shut. " Aunt Bra can you please stop screaming" Adrian asked. " I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." Bra asked. " I'm Adrian Vegeta Briefs and that's my brother Trunks jr.," she said proudly as she pointed to her brother. " Bra don't faint!" Pan said. Bra looked slightly pale. " I'm okay Pan but what's going on?" Bra asked raising a brow. " Why is my brother little and why does he have a double?" she asked. " Come sit down and I'll explain" Pan sighed. Bra quickly sat down in between Adrian and Pan. " So what's going on?" Bra asked once more. " Well Bra, Trunks made my tail grow back with one of your mom's inventions claiming that he was just wondering if it still worked. He knew what the invention was supposed to do and didn't tell me and made it grow back. But in the process putting me through a lot of pain. She sighed heavily as she showed Bra her tail. At this time everyone was eating except for Pan, Bra, and Chibi Trunks sr. he was watching Pan. " Since he put me through a lot of pain he said that I could do what ever I wanted to him for a day". Actually he just wanted to make it up to me. Pan added. " I was mad and upset I still am but I can't believe he actually said I could," she said forgetting the fact that c. Trunks jr. was right next to her. Bra just sat there in complete aw. Bra turned to c. Trunks sr. with a shocked look on her face. " You actually let her do this to you?" she asked breathlessly. He looked down at his plate. " Yes" he said softly at a whisper. " I felt really bad," he admitted. " Oh" Bra said shortly. "Can you call Goten for me Bra?" he asked changing the subject. " Yeah sure. What do you want me to ask him?" bra asked. " Can you ask him if he can come over?" he asked. " Yeah okay hold on a sec". She replied. With that she pulled out her cell phone. She dialed the number. C. Trunks sr. watched her dial the number. He crossed his fingers under the table so no one would see. His tail was even crossed. It rang once and Goten answered. " Hey Goten!" Bra said happily. " Hey Bra" Goten replied.  
  
" What's up?" he asked.  
  
" Trunks was wondering if you wanted to come over?" she asked trying to hold back her laughter. Every time she thought of her brother it made her wanna laugh.  
  
" How come he didn't call and ask?" Goten asked.  
  
"Never mind that now Goten. Can you come over he really wants to talk to you?" she dodged. C. Trunks sr. was waving his hands to get her to shut up. She was going to go into detail about why he didn't call.  
  
" Yeah I'm on my way, bye Bra". He replied sounding a little worried. `What's going on. Usually Trunks calls me himself. He never has Bra call. That's really odd` he thought.  
  
" Okay bye Goten see you when you get here!" she said happily hanging up the phone.  
  
" Okay Goten's on his way" she said turning to C.Trunks sr. " Good" he said shortly with a smile.  
  
" Bra can I spend the night? So I can keep an eye on Trunks?" Pan asked Bra.  
  
"Yeah sure Pan" Bra said happily "Trunks do you wanna go outside and wait for uncle Goten? Or do you wanna stay in here?" Pan asked turning to C. Trunks sr. " Yeah. Sure sounds good to me," he said shortly. With that they both left the kitchen, while everyone else ate. " Trunks are you okay?" Pan asked as she shut the door. It was slightly cold outside but was still warm enough for a tank top. " I'm fine Pan". "I 'm just not used to having a tail. I used to have one but Goten never knew and I afraid that he'll make fun of me". He trailed off starring down at the ground. " Hold it go back. You actually had a tail?" Pan asked with surprise in her voice. " Yes I did. Mom however didn't like it so every time it grew back she cut it off" he admitted with a heavy sigh. " I never knew" Pan said softly. C.Trunks was to busy starring at her long raven colored hair. It was beautiful. He heard her though. " No one did" he sighed. " Don't worry about Goten making fun of you. He wouldn't." Pan said looking into his deep blue eyes. They were so innocent yet full of evil at the same time. His eyes held many secrets that were unknown. . " Are you sure?" he asked looking up at her. " Trunks if he does you can beat the shit out of him" Pan smirked. "I forgot about that thanks Pan," he said happily. Goten could now be seen. He was coming in for a landing. " Hi Pan!" He yelled as he came in for a landing. " Whose the kid?" he asked. " That's Trunks uncle Goten" Pan laughed. " He's already bummed so leave him alone. C.Trunks sr. was silent. He stared up at Goten. "I'm sorry Trunks. So that's why you had Bra call me." He said softly looking at Trunks. " Hey uncle Goten would you mind doing me a favor?" Pan asked giving him the irresistible sad puppy eyes. " What kind of favor?" Goten asked raising an eyebrow. " You know how Trunks is eight years old right now. Well we were wondering if you would mind if I did the same thing to you?" " Before you answer me let me say one thing. It's only for twenty-four hours. Trunks is lonely". Pan gave him the sad puppy eyes. Her lower lip quivered. " Pan that isn't fair" Goten whined. " I'm not lonely Pan chan!" Trunks yelled tugging on Pan's pants." I'm not doing it Pan! There is no way in hell!" Goten argued.  
  
" Come on Goten it'll be fun!" Trunks pleaded.  
  
" How could it be fun Trunks?" Goten asked  
  
" Hey come don't tell me you don't remember!" Trunks said angrily.  
  
" Do you remember the very first time we went to the martial arts tournament?" Goten nodded. " Well all the girls thought that we were so cute!" Trunks said quickly.  
  
" The thing is we can look at girls and ask them things and they won't think anything of it since we're little kids" Trunks smirked.  
  
" Well your right about that! Okay I'm in!" Goten said happily.  
  
" I knew I'd change your mind!" Trunks smirked.  
  
" Okay its settled!" Pan sighed. " Uncle Goten do you have any of your old cloths? I'm mean from when you were seven? Pan asked turning to Goten.  
  
" Yeah why?" he asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
" Goten when you go back in age your cloths don't shrink so they're too big". It happened to me," Trunks said looking up a Goten with his arms crossed. " I guess your right about that" Goten sighed. " Okay so I'll just fly home and get some cloths," Goten added.  
  
" Okay. Good I'll be here when you get back or I can go with you? Whatever works for you"? Trunks asked.  
  
" You can come Trunks but you might not be able to keep up" Goten teased.  
  
" That's it! I've had it! Trunks yelled going super saiyan. " We can race Goten!" he added quickly.  
  
" Fine Trunks but I wont' go super saiyan. Cause if I do then it would be too easy" Goten smirked.  
  
" Lets go "Trunks yelled angrily taking to the sky. Goten went super saiyan and followed. Even though Trunks was in his eight year old body he was still pretty fast. " Wait up Trunks! Goten yelled. C. Trunks sr. turned his head around and stopped in mid air. " Oh am I too fast to for you Goten?" C. Trunks mocked. " No!" Goten yelled back. " I was just messing with you Trunks!" Goten said as he approached Trunks. " Oh". C. Trunks sighed. They reached their destination within minutes. C.Trunks was ahead of Goten. He was barely keeping up. " Okay. Goten go and get something to wear. Make sure it's comfortable," C.Trunks informed. " I personally suggest you get that orange gi that you used to wear when you were little". Goten looked at C.Trunks and nodded. Goten ran over to the house. He gripped the doorknob and turned it. He then pushed it open. No one was home. `Thank kami mom isn't home. If she was she be asking a million questions`. Goten thought as he walked through the house. He quickly approached his room. The closet was to his right. He then walked over to it. Goten then quickly opened the closet door. There were three boxes on the floor. They were labeled. The top box was labeled " Goten's cloths. He quickly opened the box. His old gi was on top. It looked as if it hadn't been touched in years. He starred at it absentmindedly then snapped out of it. He quickly grabbed it and grabbed the other out fit underneath. It was the outfit that he wore on Gohan's first day of high school. That was so long a go. He ran out the front door, not forgetting to shut the door. Goten took to the sky. C.Trunks met him there. They flew off. " Mommy" Adrian said softly as she tugged on Pan's pants. " When's uncle Goten gonna be here?" Adrian asked. Looking up into Pan's soft brown eyes. " Here they are!" Pan squealed smiling from ear to ear. Trunks was ahead of Goten by at least a yard. They weren't far away. Trunks was still in super saiyan status. He quickly landed in front of Pan. He was smiling from ear to ear. Goten landed right next to him. "Ha I beat you Goten!" Trunks laughed. " Yeah..You..Did" Goten panted. " Pan is the invention thing you used in the lab?" Trunks asked looking up at Pan. " No its right here" she said happily as she pulled it out a small bag on the ground. " Hey uncle Goten are you ready?" Pan asked looking at Goten. " Yeah.. Go.. Right.. Ahead.. I'm ready " Goten panted. " just so you know your pants might fall down" Pan informed. ' Fine just do it before I change my mind!" Goten yelled. He was staring to get impatient. " Okay here it goes!" Pan said pointing the antenna at Goten. He forced his eyes shut. `I hope this works` he thought. A blue beam shot out from the invention. Then a blue aurora surrounded Goten. A blinded flash of light blinded them all. Everything was white for a second. When it cleared a seven-year-old Goten stood. He was smiling from ear to ear. His shirt was too big and his pants fell off but his shirt covered everything. " Goten you should go and change your cloths" Trunks smirked. " Okay" Goten replied happily. With that he grabbed his spare cloths and ran into the house. Pan looked down at Trunks and raised a brow. " What's with his hair?" Pan asked Trunks. " I have no idea" he replied. Goten ran out of the bathroom. He slipped on the floor. Bulma looked up from her newspaper. " Hi Goku" she said happily. " Owww" Goten whined as he rubbed the back of his head. " I'm not Goku I'm Goten" Goten corrected. " Hold it!" Bulma yelled." What's going on Goten!" she yelled. " Nothings going on Bulma" C.Goten replied nervously. " It was Trunks's idea," he added. " If you'll excuse me Bulma I gotta go bye!" he said quickly running out the door. Leaving a very confused Bulma behind. " Kids these days," she muttered as she turned her attention to her newspaper. " Hey guys!" Goten squealed. "Hey Goten" Pan smiled. Goten ran over to Trunks. " So what are we going to do now?" C. Goten asked looking up at his niece. " I don't know" Pan sighed. " Hey Goten wanna spar!" Trunks squealed. He was overwhelmed with joy. " Yeah!" Goten yelled happily. Grinning from ear to ear. " No tail pulling Goten" Trunks informed." Fine" Goten sighed. " Damn that was the first thing I was going to do too" he laughed. " Goten its not funny" Trunks pouted. " I forgot to ask you earlier. "What's with the tail Trunks?" Goten asked tilting his head slightly to the side. " It grew back this morning and I haven't had time to cut it off," Trunks said flatly. " Can I spar with you dad?" Adrian asked. C.Goten and C.Trunks turned to Adrian. They both sweat dropped. " Are you sure you wanna spare with us Adrian. We're probably gonna go super" C.Trunks laughed nervously. " Yeah I wanna spar dad. I can go super too," she said quickly. " Okay in that case its okay" C.Trunks gave a sigh of relief. " Adrian I'm gonna have a quick sparring match with Goten and then we can spar, kay?" he asked. She nodded. " By the way where's your brother Trunks?" C.Trunks asked." he went to spar with grandpa" she replied. " Oh okay just wonderin" C.Trunks said softly. " Adrian can you wait over there bye the house so you don't get hurt" C.Trunks added. " Fine" she sighed flying over to the side of the house. Pan sat under a near by tree. 


	3. Chapter 3: CTrunks vs CGoten

Chapter 3: C.Trunks vs. C.Goten  
  
" Ready Goten?" Trunks asked crouching down into his fighting stance and throwing his glasses to Pan. She caught them. He turned his attention to Goten. The sky was gray. It looked like it was going to rain. " Yes" Goten said shortly dropping down into his fighting stance. They circled each other. C.Trunks smirked and then lunged at him. C.Goten expected this so he disappeared and reappeared behind Trunks. He raised his right hand and shot a ki blast at Trunks from behind. C.Trunks spun around before he shot it. He raised his arms and crossed them to block. Tiny raindrops began to fall. There were a few but then it began to pour. C.Trunks and C.Goten ignored it they kept fighting. "Aahhh! It's raining!" Adrian yelled as she ran over to Pan. She had her arms over her head. Pan pulled an umbrella out of her bag. She opened it as Adrian ran up to her. C.Trunks smirked at Goten. " Your getting soft" he said shortly lowering his arms. " No I'm not I'm just trying to have fun" Goten smirked. C.Trunks went super saiyan. C.Goten did the same. By this time they were in the air. The ground below was all muddy .He was facing Trunks and raised his arms and did the kamehamaha wave. It was strong but C.Trunks wasn't winded. He flung it away like it was a fly. " That was weak," he laughed as he punched Goten in the jaw. It snapped and bled slightly. He threw a volley of punches and kicks at Goten but only 80% of them landed. C.Goten kicked Trunks in the stomach. He didn't feel it. They disappeared after that. Adrian tried as hard as she could but she couldn't see them very well. Her eyes started to burn. She didn't blink. Pan watched from underneath the tree. She didn't have any trouble seeing the fight despite the horrible weather conditions. Adrian snuggled close to Pan. "C.Trunks punched Goten in the nose. He flew backwards. His eyes were shut. The impact of the punch sending him head first into a near by tree. Unfortunately that was the tree Pan and Adrian were under. . " Ahhhhh!" they yelled as they leaped out of the way. They were nearly hit. If they hadn't moved they would've been run over. C.Goten hit the tree trunk with his hard head. It snapped in two like a toothpick. He was on his butt rubbing the back of his head with both of his hands. He had his one eye shut and was muttering swear words. His head hurt very badly he was all muddy on top of that. Pan walked back over to C.Goten, she got down on her knees. Her knees were muddy now. He saw her and smiled. She ruffed his hair. He laughed and smiled. " Are you okay?" she giggled. " Yeah I'm fine Panny," he lied with the famous son smile on his face. He tried hard not to worry his niece. With that he jumped to his feet but slipped in the mud and landed back on his butt. By now C.Goten was in a lot of pain but didn't show it. The truth was C.Trunks was a lot stronger then the last time they fought. He forced himself to his feet once more and charged at Trunks with a loud battle cry. He was determined to beat Trunks. `That tail of his must be the source of his power` Goten mused. C.Trunks round kicked him in the head. Sending him into the ground. He slided in the mud head first about six feet and cracked his head on a tree trunk. Tearing up the ground in the process. The tree shook. Apples fell off the tree and landed on his head. He had mud in his mouth. He pushed himself up and flew up back at Trunks. Spitting out the mud in his mouth. C.Trunks punched Goten in the jaw when he reached him. C.Goten returned the punch. He kicked C.Trunks but he caught his leg. C.Trunks kicked him back but Goten blocked. They both shot volleys of kicks at each other but very view were landing. The fight dragged on for two and a half hours. Pan and Adrian watched from the sidelines. By this time they were both all muddy. They were both getting tired. Trunks and Goten were both panting heavily now. Goten could barley keep his eyes open. This fight was wearing them both down. Usually they could go on for hours but their child bodies couldn't handle that as their adult bodies could. "Trunks.. I can't.. Go.on..I'm.. Too..tired." Goten panted. " Same.. here" Trunks panted. " Wanna..Take..a..break?" Trunks panted. It stopped raining but the sky was still dark. C.Trunks tail was swaying lazily behind him. "Yeah..Goten replied. He collapsed and came speeding to the ground. Pan flew up and caught him and flew back down to the ground. C.Trunks followed. He was getting worried now. Goten went back to normal. Goten opened his eyes slowly. His vision was blurry at first but eventually came into focus. He saw Pan first and saw that Trunks was levitating next to her. He looked a little worried. " Goten are you okay?" A very worried Trunks asked in a shaky voice. " I'm fine just put me down Panny" he said softly looking his niece in the eye. " Okay Goten but careful" Pan said setting Goten down on the ground. As soon as she set him on the ground his knees gave way and he fell over into the mud. " Goten!" Trunks managed to yell out when he caught him. " I'm fine I just need to *yawn* lay down" he said before he passed out. " Well we better go and take him in the house" Trunks sighed. " Pan can you carry him in?" Trunks asked. "Sure no prob" Pan replied picking up Goten. Goten was beaten pretty bad. C.Trunks wasn't as bad but they were messed up pretty bad. They were both muddy on top of that. Adrian followed Pan and C.Trunks into the house. She was quiet the whole time. " Trunks I don't understand you guys only spared for two and a half hours?" Why are you guys so exusted. Usually you guys go six to seven hours with out stopping. What happened?" Pan asked as they walked into the kitchen. They dragged wet mud onto the floor. There were muddy footsteps on the floor. Luckily for them Bulma wasn't there. They would have been dead if she was around. " Its simple, we could never go more then two and a half hours when we were young so we can't do it now". Trunks said softly still looking forward. " I didn't know Pan replied looking at Goten. " Its okay you wouldn't have known. Only me and Goten know that. We never talk about our childhood." He added. " Oh" Pan replied. " Where did Goten put his extra pair of cloths?" Pan asked turning to Trunks. "In your bag" he said shortly. Pan looked down to her bag. It had a flap with a buckle to keep it shut. There was only one strap on it. She unbuckled the buckle and flipped the flap. Goten's extra pair of cloths were on top of everything that was in the bag. She pulled out his cloths and carefully took her bag off her shoulder. Trying hard not to wake Goten. She cradled him in her arms with one hand. C.Goten was all muddy but Pan didn't care. She was a little muddy but he was making it worse. He turned and snuggled up to her. His head was nestled up to her chest. He had his thumb in his mouth. She set her bag down in the kitchen doorway. She looked at Trunks and clamped her nose with her free hand. C.Trunks looked up at her and raised his brow in confusion. "What's wrong Pan chan?" he asked. " You smell" she said shortly. He fell over anime style. "You need a bath and so does Goten" Pan said softly. He sweat dropped. " Fine" he pouted. " Okay then its settled. Can you wake up Goten for me?" Pan asked." fine" he replied shortly. With that he walk closer to Pan. He levitated so he was the same height. He tapped Goten on the shoulder. C.Goten stirred but didn't wake. C.Trunks got mad and shook him. He woke up and found out where he was. "Ahhhhh!" he yelled. Pan dropped him as she covered her ears. He fell head first on the marble floor. "Goten are you okay" Pan said quickly dropping down to her knees. She knelt down beside him. C.Trunks squatted down next to Pan. " I'm fine, " he said as he got to his feet. He brushed himself off. " Goten .Pan said we have to take a bath" Trunks sighed. " No there's no way I'm letting my niece give me a bath or a tell me to take one! Goten yelled angrily at his niece. Pan, C.Trunks, and Adrian fell over anime style. " Goten you and Trunks smell and your both all muddy!!!" Pan yelled back. With that her and C.Trunks got to there feet. Adrian laughed softly to herself. "So!" Goten yelled. "I am perfectly capable of giving myself a bath thank you!" he quickly added. " I know you can take a shower or bath I was just saying you need one. I didn't say I was going to give you one myself!" Pan yelled angrily. " Okay then I'll go upstairs and take my shower," he said softly. " Here are your cloths Goten." Pan said softly handing him his cloths. " Thanks " he said softly. With that he went upstairs. 


	4. Chapter 4: Bath from hell

Chapter 4: Bath from hell  
  
~in the gravity room~ "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" ss4 Trunks jr. yelled as he punched Vegeta in the cheek. Blood slowly oozed from his mouth. He wiped it away with a smirk. Vegeta was also at ss4. " Nice one brat" he chuckled. " Thanks " Trunks jr. smirked. With that Trunks jr. phased and reappeared behind Vegeta and round kicked him. He caught Trunks's foot and slammed him into the hard ground. ~ Back in the kitchen~ "Mommy can I go train with veggie?" Adrian asked tugging on Pan's pant leg. Pan looked down at Adrian. She smiled. " Sure go ahead Adrian" Pan said happily. With that Adrian ran out of the kitchen and into the gravity room. " Trunks do you have another bathroom?" Pan asked. He nodded. " Where?" she asked shortly. Her tail swayed lazily behind her. She smiled at him. He smiled nervously back. " Right there Pan" he said pointing to a door next to the lab. " Lets go" Pan said shortly. She grabbed Trunks hand and started walking. He tried to stop but she was too strong for him. He went super saiyan and stood his ground. Pan smirked and looked down at him. " Trunks your not getting out of this" Pan laughed as she dragged him into the bathroom. He tried desperately to get away. Even though he was in super saiyan mode he could get her to stop. His shoes squeaked and made black scratches on the kitchen floor. Pan pulled on his arm and continued to drag him into the bathroom. C.Trunks grabbed the doorframe to the bathroom as a last resort with his free hand. Pan tugged on his arm and he wouldn't let go. " Trunks if you don't let go I'm going to squeeze your tail and don't think I won't cause I will!" she yelled angrily as she tugged on his arm. " Don't Pan I don't want you to give me a bath!" he yelled angrily as he pulled his hand out of Pan's grip. He quickly placed it on the doorframe. He clung to the doorframe for dear life praying that Pan was going to give up. With both his arms and legs. His tail was vulnerable at this point. He looked like a three-toed sloth that was clung to its mother or a koala that was attached too a tree. " Trunks I'm giving you that bath whether you like it or not!" she yelled angrily as she grabbed his tail. She squeezed it and pulled it towards her. She grinded her teeth and forced her eyes shut as she pulled on it. "Ahhhhhhh let go!!" he cried as he let go of the doorframe. Pan fell backwards and landed on her butt. C.Trunks landed on her lap. He was winded by what she did. His whole body was shaking with pain and shock. His hands were all tingly and he could grasp anything with them. Pan took this to her advantage. He was too weak to fight her off; he even fell outta super saiyan. She wrapped her arm around his stomach. She held him tight. He couldn't move. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. " Panny that fuckin hurt. Why'd you have to squeeze my tail!" he yelled angrily. He was kicking and screaming now. Trying everything he could to get away. Their size difference made it easy for Pan. He was strong but Pan had the size advantage. She still wouldn't let go. She slammed the bathroom door behind her and locked it. She put C.Trunks down on the ground. A soft sigh escaped her pale pink lips as she walked over to the bathtub. She drew the bath water and walked over to C.Trunks and knelt down in front of him. " Trunks if you won't undress yourself I'll have to do it" she said softly. "I'm not talking a bath," he pouted crossing his arms. He was sitting on his butt in a straddle position. His legs were out in front of him making an upside down v shape. " Okay I'll take your cloths off then" she smirked. `She wouldn't` he thought. She placed her hands under his armpits and picked him up. He was facing her. He smiled weakily.his tail went straight down. It swayed lazily from side to side. He looked like a little kitten. That's how vulnerable he was. She turned him around so his back was facing her. His tail went back up in the air and was wagging around in her face. It tickled her nose she nearly lost her grip on him," Aachhoo!" she sneezed. "Bless you " Trunks said shortly. "Thanks" she replied. With that she then untied his bandana. It fell to the floor. He didn't bother move. His tail was still in a tremendous amount of pain. She then loosed her grip on him enough so she could take his shirt off. Pan pulled him to her chest with one hand and gabbed his shirt with her free hand, slowly pulling it off. She then set him down and took off his shoes and socks. The only thing that he had on now was his pants. She then took them off. A crimson red bridge appeared over his nose. He was naked. He quickly placed his hands over his dick and jumped into the tub. It was half full. Water splashed everywhere. The rug in front of the tub was soaked. There was water everywhere. The floor was wet. Pan picked his muddy cloths off the floor and walked over to the washer that was right next to the sink. She threw them in and pushed the red button to get it started. The washer was made in a way that the soap went in by itself. The washer was radiling now. Pan then turned her attention to Trunks. `He's so cute` she thought with a smile. Pan walked over to the bathtub. She laughed to herself as she turned the water off. C.Trunks had his head low. His face was still red. " Okay Trunks its time to wash up" Pan laughed as she reached for the body soap and the thing that you use to lather the soap up with. " No Pan chan please don't. Haven't you embarrassed me enough" he whined. " No" she laughed. With that Pan popped the lid on the body soap container and put some on the sponge like thing. She lathered it up and started to scrub his upper body. Pan was on her knees in front of the tub. Trunks looked at her. " Why are you doing this to me?" asked softly. " No reason Trunks" she said softly. " I'm 29 years old Pan chan. I'm not a little kid and still you insist on doing this," he said sadly looking forward. "There must be a reason". He added. She ignored his question. " Trunks stand up," she said softly holding back her laughter. " No" he said almost at a whisper. " C'mon Trunks you have to wash up from head to toe" Pan said sweetly. " No" he replied. "If you don't I'm gonna pull on your tail again" Pan smirked. " Anything but that Pan!" he said quickly. " It still hurts!" he whined. " Stand up!" she yelled.C.Trunks started to shake. He then forced himself to his feet. He quickly cupped his dick as he stood up. " That's better" Pan laughed. " Do you wanna wash yourself up or do you want me to do it," she giggled. " I'm going to do it!" he yelled yanking the sponge thing out of Pan's hand. " Turn around!" he yelled angrily. " Fine!" Pan yelled back as she turned around. She started to laugh but she put her hand over her mouth to stifle it. He could hear Pan laughing. C.Trunks then took his hand off his dick then scrubbed around that area. He then scrubbed his legs. Then he quickly sat down. His face was still red. " You can turn around now," he muttered. Pan turned around. She grabbed the shampoo. " Its time to wash your hair" she said happily. " Fine" he huffed. Pan then got a bucket and scooped up some water. With the bucket full she quickly dumped the water over Trunks head. C.Trunks forced his eyes shut and bent his head slightly. The water went into his mouth. He opened his eyes when Pan was done and spat the water out in her face. He started laughing. Pan wiped the water off her face with a towel. " Haha very funny Trunks" she said sarcastically as she wiped her face dry with the towel. He was still laughing. She put some shampoo on her hand and applied it to Trunks wet hair. He shut his eyes and crossed his arms. Pan lathered up the shampoo on his head. She scrubbed his head hard with her nails just to make him mad. To her surprise he put up with it. He bit his lip and forced his eyes shut. `She's mad at me` he thought as he grinded his teeth and squirmed slightly. Pan then filled the bucket with water and dumped it over his head. There were soapsuds and mud everywhere. When she got all the soap out of his hair she grabbed the conditioner and applied it to his head. She lathered it up. C.Trunks was still in a lot of pain. His head hurt from her nails. He forced his eyes shut. He bit his lip. His tail was curled over his head. The tip was resting on Pan's hand. C.Trunks was grinding his teeth but Pan ignored him and filled up the bucket once more. She dumped it over his head. The washer beeped letting Pan know that it stopped. " Washer stopped," she said happily as she got up from her knees. She hurried over to the washer and took the cloths out. She then threw them in the dryer. Pan then walked over to a big white shelf. It had towels and was cloths on it. She grabbed two medium sized pink towels and walked over to Trunks. He watched her carefully as she walked. " Can I get out now?" he mumbled. " Yeah but there's one problem. You don't have any cloths except the ones in the dryer. so your gonna have to wear a towel till they dry" Pan said softly. C.Trunks eyes practically popped out of his head at that last statement. "Your kidding right?" he asked. "Nope" Pan replied kneeling down in front of the bathtub. " C'mon Trunks are you getting out or what" Pan added. "Yes" he said softly putting both his hands under the water. Pan didn't know what he was doing. With that he put his hands over his nuts and dick. He then got to his feet removing one hand from its place. He then yanked one of the towels from Pan and quickly wrapped it around himself. C.Trunks then jumped out of the tub and onto the wet rug. " Here Trunks this is for your head" Pan said as she handed Trunks the other towel. " Thanks" he said shortly as he bent over. Pan got to her feet and stared at Trunks. "Your welcome" Pan replied. Trunks but the towel over his head and twisted it. He then threw it back. The towel looked like a turban like the one that piccolo wore on his head. Trunks then stood up. His tail was now straight down do to the towel forcing it. It swayed from side to side as much as the towel would allow. He had the towel tied around his waist. His bare chest could be seen. He turned to Pan and growled loudly out of frustration and anger. Pan swallowed hard and pulled the plug in the bathtub. The water quickly went down the drain. With that they exited the bathroom. C.Goten was sitting at the table. He was wearing a baby blue sleeveless shirt. There was a long sleeved purple shirt with big white cuffs. His pants were purple with white cuffs that almost completely covered his black shoes. He also had a white belt tied around his waist to hold up his pants. He had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in hand. His hands were almost hidden under the white cuffs. He hummed softly as he chewed. His attention was on the sandwich and that was all. "Hey! Did you make me one!" Trunks yelled as he ran over to the table. C.Goten turned his head and bursted out laughing when he saw what Trunks was wearing. He fell off his chair and was rolling around on the ground, with his sandwich in hand. " What's so damn funny!!" Trunks yelled angrily kicking Goten hard in the side.  
  
" Your.. Wearing. pink!!" he laughed. With that he stopped rolling around and sat back on his chair. There was a black cushion on it. " So its Pan's fault!" he said as he sat down in the chair next to Goten. " Trunks there weren't any other towels so bite me!" Pan yelled angrily as she ran over to the table. Goten finished his sandwich and started eating another one. There were at least ten sandwiches stacked up on his plate. " So did Pan give you a bath Trunks?" Goten teased. " Yes" Trunks muttered looking down. " Are you kidding," he laughed. " No, she's brutal!" Trunks exclaimed. "No I'm not!" Pan argued. " Yes you are! My tail still hurts!! " Trunks yelled as he turned to her. He ignored her icy glare and turned to Goten. " Hey Goten can I have one?" Trunks asked Goten. " Yeah sure"Goten said with his mouth full of food. "Yay!" he exclaimed as he quickly grabbed a sandwich. He quickly dove into it. He chewed it happily. " So Trunks how bad was it?" Goten asked after he swallowed the remaining food in his mouth. C.Trunks turned to Goten." Really bad" Trunks replied forgetting that Pan was next to him. She slapped him upside the head. He then rubbed his head to silence the pain. " Hey Trunks since you have your tail is out is it okay if I pull mine out. It's starting to bother me. I know my mom said not to let anyone know but it's starting to tickle my leg." Goten asked. Trunks spat out the food that was in his mouth and dropped his sandwich. He reluctantly turned to Goten. His mouth was open. " Goten you have a tail and you never told me!" Trunks exclaimed. " Yeah I've had it a long time" Goten replied calmly. With that Goten untied his white belt, underneath that was a brown furry belt. It unraveled from its hiding place. Goten then let out a sigh of relief and poked a hole in his pants. He then tied his black belt. His tail slid through the hole with ease. " Why didn't you tell me? You never keep secrets?" Trunks asked his friend. " Mom told me not to" Goten replied. " But still" Trunks insisted. " How long have you had your tail Goten?" Pan asked. " Since the day I was born. It's ripped through my pants a few times though. Mom always let me let it hang loose a night. She always let me and Gohan do that thank kami!" he said as he chewed his sandwich. " Hold it my dad has a tail too!" Pan yelled. " Fuck! Oops cats out of the bag. Damn it now Gohan's gonna kill me. He said never too tell you that! Fuck!" Goten cursed out loud. "Whoa I never knew Gohan had one" Trunks laughed. " Yeah I know. Videl doesn't even know!" Goten laughed. " She knows that he's a saiyan but the tail thing is the only thing she doesn't know about! It's really funny though. Gohan told me that he woke up one night and his tail was wrapped securely around Videl's waist, to keep her from falling off the bed. She didn't even notice. He couldn't stop laughing when he told me. Heck I couldn't stop laughing" Goten added. Pan was completely pale. She couldn't bring herself to speak after what she just heard. Trunks noticed and turned to her. His smile dropped slightly. " You really didn't know did you?" he asked. All she could do was shake her head. " Trunks the weird thing is there were a lot of close calls. Videl almost found out about the whole tail thing," Goten added. After he finished his sentence a loud beeping sound sounded from inside the bathroom. Trunks recognized the sound and smiled happily. He quickly hopped off his chair and ran into the bathroom. His towel fell off as he entered. Goten bursted out laughing. Pan did the same." Hey Trunks! Your towel fell off! Nice butt cheeks!" Pan laughed. Trunks was blushing madly now. He went into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. He emerged minutes later. He was wearing his black shirt with his oversized blue bandana and was wearing his black gi pants. " That's better" he sighed as he ran over to the table. He jumped back into his chair. " Hey Pan chan what time is it?" Trunks asked. " Its about three" Pan said softly. " I have to take a shower. Don't and I repeat don't do anything until I get back" Pan said softly. " You mean us. What makes you think that we'd do anything?" Trunks said innocently. " Your mother told me how crafty and devious you used to be" Pan smirked. His smile dropped. " I'll be out in a half an hour guys," She yelled as she ran up the stairs. 


End file.
